A Snake Longing for Love
by SlifofinaDragon
Summary: 2P!Hetalia AU and Naga AU. You are Arthur's/England's brother and for a while you've been having a dream about someone or something that looked like your brother. What is going on and who is this person? this is also part of my A Naga's Love, just a bit different, will change it when i post the real one soon. Naga2P!EnglandxReader contains vore


A Snake Longing for Love (Vore)  
Req. for ~hetalialuvr46 2P!Naga!EnglandxReader

It was a normal day at the World Meeting, nothing has changed Arthur and Francis we re arguing, Alfred screaming about being a hero while eating a hamburger, Matthew not being noticed except by Ivan, Gilbert, and (Name) of course, Ivan and Yao were talking about something, Hercules and Sadiq fighting over Kiku, Gilbert messing with Lovino making Antonio jealous, and everyone else's argument are basically the same as Ludwig yells at everyone to stop it so the meeting can end. (Name) has been this strange dream almost every night, so she hasn't gotten any sleep for a week now. After lack of sleep, she figured it would be best if she left, but when she got up, her visions blurred, and blacked out.

~2P!Naga!England appears and strikes at the screen Time Skip~ (Name)'s Dream world~

(Name) is in an open field with flowers, few bugs flying around the flowers, birds chirping, and then (Name) noticed a single tree in the field. She walks towards the tree as if it was calling to her and when she got to the tree, she saw someone's silhouette due to sun reflect on him, and it was very familiar. He was lying against the tree, so she decides to get his attention by calling his name, "Ar-Arthur?" He turns around towards (Name) giving a devious smile and transform into a creature with a lower torso of a snake saying, "I've...finally...found...you, love. Now... be mine!" he said as he strikes at her with his mouth wide open creating darkness.

~Back to the real world~

(Name)'s (e/c) eyes widened and she screamed as loud as she could then suddenly someone slaps her across her face to snap her out of it. Once she felt someone had slapped her, her vision started to come back in full vision in seeing, Ivan, Natalia, Kastyu, Matthew, Alfred, and your big brother Arthur. (Name) looked at Natalia and she had her hand up like she just hit someone, so (Name) guessed that she hit you. When (Name) realized she wasn't in a dream anymore, she sat up, pulled her brother into a hug, and she cried in her brother's chest, everyone was concerned as they heard her saying, "Oh my god, I thought I was going to die...by that thing." "Love, why don't you tell us what's going on because you were out for a week." Arthur said in a concern voice and it would be good to also tell Ivan, Natalia, and Kastyu since they helped her out many of times, "Well I don't know, but for a week, I've been having this dream, but not a normal one. I keep seeing that I think it's you big brother, but he transform into a... I don't know, half human, half snake that keeps saying that I m his." After (Name) was done explaining Arthur's green eyes widens and he pulls out his cell phone calling for Vlad and Lukas two of his friends that work with magic. Arthur hanged up his phone; he told Alfred, Matthew, Ivan, Kastyu, and Natalia that they would have to leave the room once Vlad and Lukas came over.

~2P!Naga!England appears and strikes at the screen Time Skip~

Vlad and Lukas came into the room and everyone left the room except for Arthur and (Name), Arthur had explained the situation, Lukas walked up in front of her, and held up a pencil and paper asking, "Can you try to draw of what the creatures looks like?" "I can try." (Name) said as she took the pencil and paper out of his hands and began to draw. After a few minutes she was finished, she called the three over, and all three of their eyes widened in shock because the picture she drew looks exactly like Arthur.

2P!Naga!England appears and strikes at the screen Time Skip~

(Name) was still confused of what s going on because the picture that she drew looked exactly like Arthur, but then she remembered what he told her, "The person or better yet the Naga, you keep having dreams about is my twin brother, Oliver, but I thought he was dead." As (Name) waited in Arthur's room in wondering what is going to happen, she was looking at some old pictures of a scrapbook of Arthur and Oliver together then further back into the pages was just Arthur and Francis then next was Arthur, Alfred, Matthew, (Name), and Francis; then (Name) notice that most of the pictures of Arthur had a fake smile after Oliver disappeared. After a few minutes Arthur, Vlad, and Lukas enter back in Arthur's room, but Arthur had a sad look on his face.

2P!Naga!England appears and strikes at the screen Time Skip~

Arthur had explained of how Oliver is able to enter in your dreams and it was an ability that only Nagas have, but there was more to it, "Oliver has chosen you to be his mate." Lukas said not having Arthur to say it to her. (Name) couldn't believe it, she is to be Oliver's mate, "Ah, hahahahaha, very funny you guys, enough with the joke." (Name) said as she laughed nervously, but no one was laughing they turned their heads away, but Arthur pulled (Name) into a hug and saying, "I'm sorry, (Name), I'm so...sorry, but there is nothing we can do. Once a Naga; even if it is my twin brother...chooses a mate... there is nothing we can do." He started to cry onto your shoulders after he explained of the situation, but there was more as Vlad explains, "Also (Name) once a Naga chooses a mate they will do anything by any means necessary to get what they want." This made (Name) even more terrified then she sigh and said, "I'll do it, I'll go and find Oliver, because I don't anyone getting hurt because of me." "No, absolutly not! I'm not losing my sister like I did with Alfred during the Revolutionary War!" Arthur said to her and screaming at Lukas and Vlad the Lukas said Arthur even you know about mystical creatures, but Nagas are very dangerous when, it comes to mating season; and when Lukas said 'by any means necessary' they could kill you or worse, Arthur; plus (Name) isn't a little girl anymore and this is her decision." Arthur looked at (Name)'s (e/c) eyes and they were filled with fear, trust, and a bit of faith; Arthur just sigh and said, "If I hear from you that he hurt you, then I'll never forgive him." It was your turn to hug him and thanking him for everything.

2P!Naga!England appears and strikes at the screen Time Skip~

The next day, Arthur and everyone watched as (Name) went into the forest, wearing a (f/c) dress, also Elizabeth, Lili, Natalia, Kastyu, and Mei Mei helped with (Name)'s (h/c) hair, with her make-up, and to hide her looks from any other Nagas, Ivan gave (Name) a (f/c) mask with sparkles and patterns on it that covered half of her face to half of her nose. (Name) turned around for one last look at her family and friends; she turns back around not wanting them to see her cry. (Name) walked further into the forest until they couldn't see her anymore and she wondered if she will able to see them ever again. (Name) continued to walk further and further into the forest trying to act brave as she heard strange animal calls, and then she heard something rustling in the bush making (Name) froze at the spot, "He-  
Hello, is someone there? Are you Oliver?" "No, I am not, babe, but you can have me if you want." A Naga that looked like Alfred appeared in front of (Name), the lower torso of his snake body was a copperhead, "I'm Jason, babe and the behind you is my twin brother Mattie." Jason said as if on cue as (Name) was walking backwards, and bumped into someone that looked like Matthew, but his lower torso is a body of a copper mouth snake, "Nice to meet you, little one, I guess you're the one, Oliver, wants us to pick up, and guard her." "Uh...um...I am, yes, I'm (Name) Kirkland." (Name) said to both of them, "Well follow us and we'll take you to him, but if it's not you, well then I can have you." Jason said as he slithers up to her, picks (Name) up, and sets her on his snake body as they started to move out.

~2P!Naga!England appears and strikes at the screen Time Skip~

(Name) sat on Jason's snake part of him as they enter their home which was a cave. As they went further in, Mattie could tell that she was of what was going to happen, he then gets her attention by tapping on her shoulder, and he whispers, "It's going to okay and just ignore of what Jason said to you he just says that to any woman he wants." "Thank you for trying to cheer me up, Mattie." (Name) said then Jason came to a complete saying, "We're here, now get off, and Oliver will be here to get you in a moment, babe." Jason said and (Name) got off of him without hesitation. Jason and Mattie left the room of the cave leaving (Name) alone, so Oliver can come and get her. so (Name) waited for Oliver to come and get her and it seems it didn't take too long either, because she then heard laughter and hissing all around, but she couldn't tell where it was coming from, then she felt something wrapping around (Name), she looked down to see it was a body of a coral snake, and she looked up to be face to face with someone with brightly pink messy hair, caterpillar eyebrows, blue eyes with pink streaks in them, and he said, "Hello, (Name) Kirkland, love." After wards (Name) was hit by something then passed out.

~2P!Naga!England appears and strikes at the screen Time Skip~

You woke up in an unfamiliar room even though it was dark there were a few candles lights in the room. The room you were in look like a king's or lord's bedroom, it had silk curtain with a ceiling above you; which had what looked like snakes wrapped around the pole, a tall black dresser, a night stand with a lamp of a Naga design on it, and while you were looking around the room. You felt something wrapped around your waist around your bed, you yelp in surprise and started to be pulled closer to whatever it was. You were pulled into a pair of strong arms, you tried to struggle out of them, "Le-Let me go, who-whoever you are!" "Easy, easy, love." Someone said behind you that sounded like your older brother Arthur. "Wh-Who are you?" (Name) said scared as you turned to see the person that look like him, but he had pinkish blond hair and blue eyes with pink streaks in it. "Oliver, what don't you recognize me, I was a little when you first saw me." Oliver explain when you looked down to see his snake part of him, it was completely blood red with yellow, black, and white speckle pattern of a diamond, you went to reach down and touch the snake part of him to see if it was a dream, "Hehehe. Like what you see love?" Artie said causing you to jump when his tongue flicks out and touches you neck. "S-So it r-really is you?" "Yes it is me. If you were wondering what I was since you always called me a snake so people didn't know what I really was, I'm a Naga, love." Oliver said when (Name) looked at him; he still had the messy pinkish blond hair, caterpillar eyebrows, his blue eyes with pink streaks, but his pupils were slither. When (Name) saw his body, it was broad and a bit buff, I further down were his snake part of him was, bloody red with yellow, black, and white speckles pattern of a diamond, "Like what you see, love." Oliver said in a husky voice cause you to blush, when (Name) reach down to touch his snake part of him, which felt smooth and scaly. "S-So I'm not r-really dreaming after, right?" "That's right, love." Oliver said as he flickers his tongue against your back and up to your neck. Just when you were about to say something, Oliver wrapped around your neck once, "You have no idea of how long I wanted to have you, by my side." Oliver said as you notice it was just you or was he getting bigger. "Uh uh ah ah ah ah. Yo yo yo yo yo. What-What do you mean by that, Oliver. C-Come on enough with the jokes, this like the one did before." (Name) said nervously thinking it was a joke that Oliver has played on you when you took care of him. He let's go of your neck and switches positions of laying you down while still wrapped in his tail even more. (Name) notice he has this evil smirk and lust in his eyes, which makes you scared every second he came closer down to your face. When (Name) went to turn my head away from his face, but he took your chin in his fingers and turn my head back in front of him so he can get a good look at you. He chuckles as his tongue goes across your face, "You do look ravish (Name), I do hope you don't mind of what I'm going to do to keep by my side from 'him' and everyone else forever after I take you away from 'them'." Oliver said in a husky voice and the way he talking about the others was like he wanted to kill them. "Wh-What are you going to-" you were cut off when Oliver changes positions again were you're sitting up and Artie stood tall above you with his tail wrapped you even tighter. Within second (Name) figured out what's he going to do he was going to swallow you swallow whole, "Oliver! Wait! Wait!" "I'm not going to wait (Name)." Oliver said as you tried to struggle out of Oliver's tail, "You'll love it once I have you inside of me, love." He said as he came closer then unhinged his jaw and came closer within each second. Next thing (Name) knows is your head is inside of Oliver's mouth, going deeper within minutes. His inner walls were starting to get harder for (Name) to breathe as you start to go deeper inside his throat. (Name) starts to kick and struggle as your arms and legs are free, but it didn't work. (Name) came down inside of Oliver of his stomach afraid of what was going happens next as I felt his stomach muscles cuddles around me like I'm hugs and kisses. Oliver swallows in relief as the last part of your legs went down his throat and into his stomach, he starts to rub his stomach and he starts to talk to talk to you, "I told you'll love it, you're already struggling to get comfortable inside." He laughs as he gives kisses to the bugle on his stomach. "I'm not going to get di-  
di-di" "Digested? No my love I'm not going to. I'm going to keep you inside of me so I can take you away from 'them' like I said before, love." He said as he continues to kiss his stomach, (Name) started to relax a bit since it sounded like he wanted to protect you from someone from hurting you or worse, "Hey Oliver, can I ask you something?" "Sure, love. What is it?" Oliver replied waiting for your question, "You keep sounding like you are protecting me from someone, so I was wondering of who it is that you are trying to protect me from?" (Name) said in waiting for an answer to your question from Oliver in why he is doing this. As you wait for the answer he rubs his stomach causing you to feel good, but then he clear his throat which makes you to snap out of your thoughts, " Well to answer your question, I have been watching you for a while after you took care of me and I notice that America was the one causing you pain and England always had tried to stand up for, but most of the time it's someone else trying to help you, I thought of taking away from them, that I can take care of you, like you did for me." Oliver explain which gave you silence moment in where was he watching you from all this time and everything that has been going on. "Thank you, Oliver." (Name) said since he was really wants to protect you, you decide not to protest about it, since you always wanted to find a way to get away from America, "You're welcome, love. You want to go to sleep now; you're probably worn out after today?" Artie asked as he rubs his stomach, felt you nodded your head letting Oliver your answer. As (Name) went to sleep you use his stomach muscle as a pillows and covers for you. Artie coils up and lays his head on top of his stomach, "Night, love. Night Oliver." You replied to Oliver, falling asleep inside of his stomach for the rest of the night. 


End file.
